Raven
Character This character is an orange cyborg girl who enjoys nothing more than doing things solo and enjoying her solitude by watching old movies and playing old video games. In her time outside however, she goes street fighting for a short amount of time, steals, than goes back home as quick as possible. Life Life was wonderful before the severe car crash when she was just 6 years of age which caused her parents deaths and a life of being tortured for her. She was experimented on and 'fixed' after the car crash. Eventually the projects got shut down and she managed to escape the government's harassment. She then grew up with a very nice old man and woman in the woods who decided to name her Raven due to them catching her conversing with a flock of ravens. She was sent to a public school where she was abused and outcasted by the other children. She could care less. All she ever had an interest in was animals, her adopted parents, old things, and big fields of grass that was not supplied to her due to living in a dry area. Later in life she eventually cracked one day at school when one child had the audacity to make fun of her adopted parents. Blinded by rage, she attacked the boy leaving him in a bloody mess. Ashamed of her actions, she returned home to tell her parents that she had to leave and that she loved them. Then left. Her parents eventually died from grief. And she was left blaming herself all over again. Once she left her parents she was filled with fear, regret, sadness, and left with almost no feelings for mankind. Raven has sealed herself away from people to avoid causing any feelings she might develop for them. She didn't really live anywhere for some time because she had no money. Finally, she found a job that reduced her chances of cracking and killing anyone on accident. Street fighting. In the present, Raven now lives in an old 50's house that still has old items from the 50's in it. (the stove the fridge, old paintings etc.) She has a full time job as a street fighter and never loses when she fights. (so far) Raven only has one person she considers a friend and it's Nikki, a young scientist and medic. Nikki, who adjusts Ravens computer brain every so often and updates Ravens skin grafts is the only person Raven seriously full on talks to and shares her thoughts/feelings to. Raven has an obsession for old antiques and history. She enjoys reading about world war I-II and likes collecting stuff from that time period. She also enjoys the 1980's Transformers and The Looney Toons. The only video game systems she owns are the nintendo 64, the xbox console, gameboy (not color), gamecube, and the NES system. Ravens favorite movie is The Adventures of Baron Munchausen. It is believed by Z.E.N. that Raven got this obsession with old things due to her elderly parents. (except she was a lot meaner about how she said it) Once someone gets to know Raven (like Nikki), they find out about her slightly dark side of humor and her view on the world. She really enjoys dead baby jokes but never shows it in public. She also really enjoys blood but will never admit it cause she knows it's wrong. Her maturity goes down a lot when she's home alone due to her anxiety levels dropping. She also smiles constantly alone just to piss herself off but she eventually laughs it off. (she's a little weird okay? XD) In public however, she's a whole new person. She rarely shows any emotion, she doesn't speak unless it is required, she stares at people if they bring some interest to her, she ignores almost everyone and doesn't like to look at people in the eyes. She, however, has a secret thing for holding hands because of her lack of friendly human interaction. In public, you never see her eat because when she eats she gets severe stomach pains because her stomach was unprofessionally fixed after the car crash so you only usually see her drinking liquids out in public. Sometimes she goes to clubs just to get a taste of what people are up to these days but usually just hangs out in the corner observing everyone until they start dancing. That's when she leaves. Raven doesn't consume alcohol in public unless she is having a reallllly bad day. When she does get drunk she tries to get home because if she talks to anyone, all her secrets/feelings spill out and usually people run away scared for life. Enhanced Attributes * Sharp k-9s * Acute sense of hearing * Sense of smell * Very quick * Stealthy * Extremely smart but doesn't acknowledge it * Befriends animals farley quick (better than humans XD) * Skilled at hand to hand combat 6 Year Old 593 SOON..... Facts * Has never seen snow * Likes running in big fields of grass * Can't dance to save her life * Want's to converse with people but at the same time refuses * She is 34% part cyborg * Her intestines are kinda fucked up * Hates hospitals * Only uses knifes and her fists as weapons * Likes looking at weapons * Can't swim * Dead baby jokes are her favorite * Enjoys friendly people immensely * Ignores rude people (usually, kinda depends on who you are) * Likes to steal hats and try them on * She loves the movies The Adventures of Baron Munchausen. Alien, Time Bandits, and Star Wars * Likes reading the Dictionary and old marvel/dc comics * Fights to get the fight energy out of her * Balances out her feelings usually * Hates abs on guys (she says they look stupid) * likes going to Pink Gorilla for old video games and likes chatting with the people at the counter there * If she sees a needle she flips her shit * Hates surgical items * Uses her own medical skills usually on herself * Really likes big dogs * Likes birds * Hates getting wet * Does not like her skin exposed * Lonely * Likes doing most things solo * Her house is a fortress of solitude * No one else has ever been to or been in her house besides her * Has a funny thing for collecting old transformers figures * Intensely smart * Fast * Can look up any definition/item/organism etc. with her half computer brain * Has never been on a date * Doesn't 'dress to impress' * Says 'I dig it' sometimes * Dislikes talking about herself * Enjoys people telling their stories * A very good listener * Not a very good conversation * Stares at people to observe them * People are either weirded out by her or are betting money on her * Likes taquitos * Kinda awkward to be around * Doesn't speak to much Voice Voice of Audrey Horne Theme's 1) Raven's innocent 6 year old theme 2) Raven's angry/fighting 6 year old theme 3) Raven's main theme 4) Raven's cracked attack theme Favorite Song 'Gallery ' Raven 2.0.png Young 593.png revenge.png|Teen Raven Gets Her Revenge OTHER CONTENT LOST come.png nuke.png|Raven could care less XD Category:Characters